<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kryptonian in the mcu by Blackdragon1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303625">Kryptonian in the mcu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998'>Blackdragon1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kryptonian in the mcu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Iron Man 2, Kryptonian Language, Kryptonians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, following MCU universe with a twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a Kryptonian would land in the MCU instead of the DC universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kryptonian in the mcu [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kryptonian in the mcu (chapter 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm using the movies as guidelines, twisted could happen. we are following every movie that features Black Widow, because she and the reader are a little intertwined.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="datestamp">MCU 2008</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>The ringing of a phone is what wakes you form your peaceful slumber. It causes you to cuddle closer to the warm body that is buried against your front.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“make it stop! Before I smash it.” Your voice is hoarse from sleep and makes the woman in your arms chuckle. She always found it sounded like home when she heard it.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“pleas refrain from doing that. You already broke two this year alone.” She teases, but you are too lazy to reply with your usual sassy answer. Natasha figured at mush and lets you grumble and turn around to bask in the light of the morning sun that seeps into the room. The image you present is that of a goddess, at least that is what she thinks.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>She untangles herself from the sheets that had been kicked off during the night, your body heat more than enough to keep the both of you warm.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>When she picked up the phone, she knew you would eavesdrop the conversation, with your super hearing it wasn’t that hard.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“Romanoff! Took you long enough.” Maria hill’ voice rings to the phone, clearly annoyed for having to wait.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“Hello to you too Maria.” Natasha replied drily. Maria decided to not pick up the usual banter and cut straight to the case.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“you and Danvers are requested at HQ. Fury wants to talk to the two of you immediately.” Maria ends the call before Natasha can react.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Natasha gets out of bed to get ready, but you stay put and bask in the morning sun. you didn’t want to go on another mission. You had just come back from one, it had left you drained. </span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>It almost caused you to Solar flare, hens why you wanted to stay in the sun as long as possible. </span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“come on! We don’t want to be late.” Nat says shaking your shoulder, you don’t budge and only open one eye to look at her. Natasha catches this and smiles sweetly, a rare emotion for the master spy/Ex-assassin. It was only you who could invoke such emotions from her.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“if your quick enough we can get a cup of coffee on the way.” She knew just the thing to get you motivated.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>A gust of wind blows in her face as you use your superspeed to get ready and back to her side, looking like an excited puppy. You grin at her, towering over her with a few inches.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“ready?” you step toward the door taking the keys. You hear her mumble something that sounds like a showoff, but don’t comment as her arm quickly winds around your waist. Plucking the keys out of your hands.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“I drive, I would like to get there in one piece.” You gave her your best pout, she only chuckles and kisses your cheek before walking out the door.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Quickly following you jump into the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“You want Natasha to do what!” you slammed your hands down on the table in front of you, denting it in the middle. The anger you felled almost made you lose control and fry the person sitting at the head of the conference table.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“I want Romanoff to shadow Stark as Stark’s new assistant. He has recently promoted Pepper Potts to CEO and head shareholder and is looking for a new assistant. This is the perfect opportunity to see if Stark is fitted to be an Avenger.” Fury stated plainly, like always no singe of emotion whatsoever. He was also far too used to seeing your rage outbursts, most of them were directed to him.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“you want her to shadow that arrogant, childish son of a bitch?” if he wasn’t the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. you would have roasted him with your heat vision long ago.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“yes.” Nat turns you around to calm you down before you do something you regret. Like always she was calm and collected.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“(Y/N) it’s okay. I can handle Stark.” She gives you a sincere smile and you couldn’t help but smile back. Taking a deep breath, you turn to Fury again.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“What are you expecting from me, if you are sending Natasha undercover?”</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“We want you to be her back-up. Stark is known to attract attention and I doubt he is going to stop anytime soon.” You give him a pointed look, but nod.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“fine, I do it. But step in whenever I see it as necessary, even if this least to me revealing my powers.” Fury stares you down, but you don’t budge so he reluctantly agrees.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>After the meeting Natasha steers you toward her office at S.H.I.E.L.D., to prepare for the mission and to calm you down. Once inside she turns to you and razes an eyebrow </span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“care to tell me what that was?” figures nothing would get passed the famous Black Widow. She knew this wasn’t about her getting hurt. She had done far more dangerous missions, with far less information. So, she knew it wasn’t that. You turn so you are facing her, cupping her face and admiring her beautiful face. Her flawless skin, her beautiful long red hair.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“you know my species is territorial in nature and bonds for life. You know I would kill anybody who would even think of taking you away from me.” She nods, knowing this from when you first confessed your love to her. She presses further into your palm, giving it a small kiss.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“I remember. Nothing has changed I still love you, and only you.” You smile at her response. Both of you show each other enough how much you love the other but saying it is rare.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“I know you know, but just the thought of you having to seduce and extract intel form that arrogant man has my blood boiling.” You confess your insecurity. Instead of laughing like you expected her to do, she came closer and reached up to kiss you.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“you know I will do whatever it takes to complete a mission, but I will always come back to you.”</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“I know that too. I just get jalouse sometimes.” She chuckles and gives you another kiss. It’s this kind of gestures that you feel at home.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Until you met Natasha home was a lost memory of flames and dead. The loses of your family haunted you every moment of the day. When you were with Natasha it was almost like you were back on Krypton and you be damned if you let that go. You don’t think you would be able to survive that.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>At this very moment, you were not impressed with Tony Stark. You were watching his boxing with his driver. Like he had to pay people to be around him. From your viewpoint, floating in mid-air you could see the whole mansion. Using your X-Ray vision to see every nook and carnie.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>You did not see what Fury saw in him, he was as shallow as the tabloids made him out to be. The security in and around his house was also crap. No armed guards, no security cameras. I guess his personal A.I. would alert him if anything was off, but still, you were sure you could bust inside before anybody would be able to stop you.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>A car stopped in front of the mansion and out stepped Pepper Pots and Natasha following the other woman. Natasha was going to make the first contact by presenting as a candidate for being Starks personal assistant </span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>She got this if anybody were able to convince Stark they were the best it was Natasha. Thoughts consumed you when she walks in. actually, Stark’s attention was also on Natasha the moment she walked in.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>You couldn’t help but laugh when he asked her to step into the boxing ring. He was a goner the moment they had prolonged eye contact. You knew the look all too well, she used it on you numerous times, mostly when she needed something from you. </span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Stark left her alone in the ring with his driver wanting her to have a little box match with Happy. He sat down next to Pepper, who looked unamused. She even warned him that Nat could a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>He would be dead before he could even try. You would make sure of it. On the other side, it did confirm that he wanted Nat as his assistant. While Stark and Pepper were having their discussion Natasha floored Happy with famous Black Widow move and as nothing happened she makes Stark sign some paperwork. Reeling him in again with lingering eye contact. And like every man before him, he took the bait.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Natasha meets you back at your shared apartment. Her heels were off before she was even at the living room and launched herself on you, who was sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“That was exhausting,” she grumbles into your neck. On instinct, you wrap your arms around her.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“I could tell. I like the skirt though.” Nat smirked down at you. She razed herself so she was sitting on your lap looking down at you while intertwining her fingers behind your neck.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“were you ogling me?” Nat teased.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“you know I can’t resist you. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet to me.” Her eyes soften before she kisses you. You deepen the kiss while pulling her closer. Your hand sneak under her dress shirt.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“you look like something sweet to eat in that skirt. I think your little seduction act didn’t only work with Stark.” You whisper in her ear trailing kisses down her neck, goosebumps following your trail.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>You quickly aren’t able to talk anymore because Natasha crashed her lips on yours and pulling on your shirt to get it off. Without breaking the kiss you pick her up and walk toward the bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>There were too many people packed in this joint. Why did Stark have to come to Monaco for a freaking racecar, also to many people were excited about this thing. Justin hammer was also trying to impress a journalist, the poor women did look quite bored. He was giving you a headache and you wanted to punch him.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“Why are we here again?” Natasha almost giggled at your whiny voice. You hate being in crowded paces. It tended to overload your already keen senses.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“Because Stark is sponsoring one of the race teams. It is also Pepper’s first event as CEO.” She tells you without acknowledging you. Being undercover kind of prevents you from standing next to her and having a normal conversation.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Before you could start whining again you saw Pepper and Tony walk in followed with the flashed of the press. Their flashes were so bright it was giving you an even worse headache than Hammer did. </span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Natasha immediately walks toward them and leads them toward their table. Following the conversation with your hearing. He even had the nerve to demand another table.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>While Nat made this happen Tony and Pepper went to the bar. Stopping right next to you. Being stuck next to Hammer meant having to witness the uncomfortable conversation. When the press starts to follow you discreetly start to make your way elsewhere. Ended up in the crowed between Nat and Stark. A feeling came over you that something was going to go wrong in the near future.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Your feeling was confirmed when Stark Jumps into his racecar, making his driver quite. For the first lap, everything goes good when suddenly a man steps on the tracks. He starts cutting cars into two out of nowhere with. He is cutting them with something that looks like whips powered by a power reactor.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Well, there goes Stark’s statement that nobody but him can build them.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Not hesitating to help, you use your super speed to get onto the tracks. Immediately starting helping people of the track. Lifting a couple of cars to help trapped drivers. Luckily all eyes are on Stark and the current bad guy, big surprise. Staying in the shadows after helping the last driver of the track you see a car come crash down on the bad guy. Ramming him into the side of the track.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“though motherfucker.” You think to yourself when after several hit he just walks it off. After allot of screaming Stark finally got into his suit. Than Nat started telling you to back down into your earpiece. Saying it wasn’t worth it.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>“oh come on sweetheart. Where is the fun in that.” You reply smirking, but you did what she asked off you. Angering Natasha was not something you liked to do on a regular basis.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>You almost jump back into action when saw Stark being strangled with one of the reactor whips. Chocked wasn’t a good look on him. But you didn’t need to intervene, because he quickly blows up the power soars. Rendering the whips useless.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>The police arrive and you take that as your cue to blend in with the crowd as they put the guy in cuffs. Crisis averted I guess, and you didn’t even have to go all Kryptonian on them.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>You do keep trailing Stark, just to make sure nothing ells attacks him. Imagine your surprise when you see him walk into the police station to talk to the guy who just tried to kill him and is twice Tony’s size.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>You can’t follow the whole conversation because you are unable to follow them inside the building and because of the incident the who place in on high alert. What you can make out of the conversation is that the bad guy’s father used to work with Howard Stark and that Howard somehow wronged Vanko. He also knows about Tony’s palladium poisoning. For a man without a name, he sure knows a lot.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>The media storm that comes down on Iron man is massive. After his statement that nobody was able to make tech as advanced as his, the media is having a field day with this. Luckily for you, nobody seemed to recall a woman lifting cars or pulling people out of fires.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>Nat is swooped up in the madness, trying to contain the story as Stark’s personal assistant. You yourself are stuck watching it all go down while keeping an eye on Tony.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>While Pepper is trying to safe the company from more bad press, he is searching for everything that as much relates to Anton Vanko. You try to follow his madness but with your X-ray vision, its hard to see the 3D projections but you manage.</span>
</p><p class="datestamp">
  <span>For now, all you can do is wait, it’s like drama show unfolding before your eyes. It is kind of amusing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>picking up were we left off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tony was hosting a party and with this amount of people in the house, you couldn’t help but wonder how they all fitted inside. The house was big but the number of people wanting to party with ‘the Tony Stark’ was just humongous. Natasha had to stay near Tony a lot but the hug crowd worked in your advantage at the moment. In the sea of people, nobody noticed that you stole a couple of kisses from his assistant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve missed you.” You whisper in her ear. Natasha chuckled from where she was leaning against the wall and smacked your arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“you have seen me this morning. Besides we are working.” You sighed at that, as always, she was right. Not that you were going to tell her that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know but, I got distracted by you in that dress. You know I can’t resist you in things like this.” You take one of her shoulder straps and make it snap against her skin. Normally this got her excited to go further. Not tonight though, tonight she simply smiles at you before giving you one last kiss and walks away. After that, the party goes down fast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In his drunken state, Tony thought it was a good idea to put on his Iron Man suit and blast a couple of objects around the house. You don’t know why but the, but the drunken crowd loves it and is cheering him on and throwing stuff in the air for him to blast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhodey takes that moment to enter the house and looks not happy at what he sees. He immediately leaves for the workshop downstair and instantly goes for one of the suits. You head her into Nat’s direction to brief her about Rhodey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being stuck at human speed sucked and takes ages so before you reach her Tony and Rhodey start having a massive showdown. When rubble start flying around you have to stop to protect the drunken partygoers before you can reach Natasha. It seemed like the only thing you do for Stark was to make sure he didn’t kill anybody. After knocking each other through a couple of walls the party stops dead in its tracks, and panic breaks loose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the corner of your eyes, you saw Natasha arguing with Pepper when a piece of rubbly is knocked their way. That is when you say, ‘to hell with it’. Super speeding toward them to protect them from the impact. The concrete crumbles on your back not even leaving a dent in your back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“move it, ladies.” You grith out through clenched teeth as another piece of rubble hits your back. After using your supper speed things go a lot faster. Good too because Stark and Rhodey point their loaded lasers at one another like a sick game of chicken. Both too stubborn and arrogant to put their hand down, they fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You feel the shockwave coming toward you and prepare for it. If it hits any of the civilians, they could be heavily injured. You counter the shockwave by creating your shockwave. Clapping your hand together with all your force should do it. The blast destroyed the rest of the house, not that there was much left after the two kids had their showdown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony was blasted into a wall and you saw Rhodey take off when the dust cleared. You flew after the metal coloured Iron Man suit know where it was going, otherwise, you were going to bend press Stark’s suit with him in it. Like expected Rhodey took it to military base, probably wanting to figure out how it worked. You turned back before they picked you up on their radar and send a couple of fighter jets after you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> You and Nick find Stark sitting in a giant doughnut somewhere in the middle of nowhere. You had put on your all-black stealth suit and helmet. seeing him sitting like that brought back all the anger you had felled yesterday.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without warning, you jump up and threw him on the ground. Fury looking down at him with.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was going to ask you to exit the doughnut, but it seems I don’t have to do that anymore.” Fury spoke looking at Stark, who briefly looks up from under his sunglasses. Somehow, they stayed on when you tossed him to the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you before. I don’t want to join your super-secret boyband.” Stark was hanging in his seat, probably having a major hangover, and suffering from it. Good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I remember. You do everything yourself. How is that working out for you.” Fury sassed taking a sip from his coffee. You couldn’t help but snicker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is their problem?” Tony asked glaring at you from under his glasses. You didn’t respond just stared back at him through your helmet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Their problem is that they had to clean up your messes for the past couple of days. There were a lot of messes to clean up, so they aren’t your biggest fan right now.” Furry answered. You wanted to give him a piece of your mind, but Natasha chose that to walk up to the three of you. She stopped next to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have secured the perimeter, but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer.” Natasha briefed. You were able to give her waist a little squeeze as a way greeting her, so it went unnoticed by Stark. He was so busy picking his jaw back of the ground. Natasha took a seat next to Fury. After the little introduction was made Fury went back to business.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“you made your girl your CEO, being given your stuff away. You let your friend fly away with one of your suits.” Fury started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“he didn’t just take it.” Stark tried to defend himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow, wow your Iron Man and he just took it?” Fury sounded very unconvinced, so were you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“well according to mister Starks security database his suits prevent the use by unauthorized users.” You chime in, voice distorted by your helmet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“what do you want from me?” Stark was getting annoyed and so were you. Luckily for him, Natasha led you away and the last of the conversation. You heard Fury tell him that he wasn’t the centre of his universe and that he had somebody who would happily knock him around until he got that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“easy, we want him to work for us not pound him into the ground.” Nat teased when the two of you were out of earshot, making you slightly glare at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“easy for you to say, you don’t see what could have happened to over a dozen innocent people.” Instead of arguing with you, she gave you a quick kiss, making you visibly relax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better?” she asked while pulling back, smirking when you didn’t answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“maybe another to be completely sure.” Nat went back to give Tony something to suppress his symptoms and that he needed to look deeper into what he was already doing in finding a cure. After that, a temporary base was set up at what remained of Stark mansion to make sure Tony was working on this. Coulson was the unlucky agent that was assigned to babysit him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natasha had to stay, so as not to blow her assistant cover. After the party, she wasn’t longer Tony’s assistant but became Pepper’s one. Biggest relieve was you didn’t have to shadow him every step of the way, leaving it to Coulson and his team.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>  The free time gave you time to visit your favourite twins in Sakovia. You met them when they were around 10 years old and had just lost their parents from a bomb explosion. You were in the area on a SHIELD mission when you heard the explosion. After rescuing the twins you helped them to a rescue camp and helped them settle. You wanted to take them with you to the US, but your life was just too unpredictable to be razing two children, so you were forced to leave them there in an environment they knew. Promising yourself you would take them with you when your life became less hectic. Until that day came you had to settle on visiting them when you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> How they did it you don’t know but every time you land on the ground, they are either screaming from the deck or are already launching at you. Today seemed no different. Within the moment of landing, you had a Maximoff twin on each arm. A pair of matching mischievous grins look up at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“look at this, not even landed five seconds and already I have captured captain troublemaker 1.” Looking at Pietro. “and troublemaker 2.” Looking at Wanda. Both giggle as you set them down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How have you two rugrats been doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pietro has been sneaking out to see Zrinka!” Wanda immediately rats her brother out and hides behind you. Pietro becomes a little red in the face before rushing over yelling at his sister.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wanda you promised to you wouldn’t tell anybody.” Before you know it is a tug and war around you. When it’s over you till the two up again and walk into the house saying hello to Maria. you make dinner for the two and after settle down on the couch with one of them on either side of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda was the smartest of the two but a bit more reserved than her brother, but when she sets her mind on something, she goes for it. Pietro is more outgoing but also a bigger goof than her brother. Pulling the two of them always into trouble. That night they fall asleep on you while watching TV.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were able to stay for a couple of days before Fury called you back. With a couple of tears, both twins say goodbye to you, and you promise to come back as soon as possible.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nat, I had to come back for Justin Hammer’s big fuck you to Stark at Stark EXPO.” You could not believe they had made you come back for this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“yes, and I’m sorry but Fury insisted on it. Hammer is going to show off Warhammer tech and he wanted to be sure things could be handled if it went wrong and let’s be honest with Hammer their always something wrong.” She was dressed in a beautiful black dress that looked amazing on her. Even Nat’s amazing dress couldn’t stop your frustrated grown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“fine. I want a vacation after this with no work for a month.” You look down at your girlfriend who grinned up at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That sounds amazing.” Natasha gave you a final kiss before he left to meet Pepper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Nat had put you on the guestlist so you could get in without problems. You were taking your seat just before Hammer waltzes on the stage, trying to imitate Tony’s natural swagger. You at least had to hand it to him that he knew how to play and please the crowd. Everything went well until the drones had to demonstrate their capabilities. Stark flew in with his Iron Man suit and crashed the show and then out of Warhammer started attacking Stark and the drones started firing at the crowd and again all hell broke loose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stepping into a shadow where nobody could see you twitch your watch and your suit manifested over your clothes, tapping the side of your head to make your helmet appear. In suit, you didn’t have to worry about showing you powers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Zor-El the drones are remotely controlled, take them out while protecting the crowed. I’m going after Vanko.” Natasha orders you after she got all the information she needed from Hammer. You fly high into the sky to get a good look at where all the drones were. It seemed that most of them were after Stark and only a hand full were out causing mayhem. When you saw a building coming down you instantly reacted. You supported the crumbling building while the firefighters were helping the civilians getting out. After most people seemed to be out of danger you went after Stark and Rhodey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Base has been neutralized but Vanko is gone. Good news Rhodey has his suit back under control.” Natasha informed you. When you caught up with them it seemed like you missed the large fight drones were scattered all around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vanko had his energy wipes around their throats and saw them put up their hands to pull the same stunt they did at the mansion. Seeing it had not enough power you helped it a bit with your heat vision. Vanko went down but had one less trick up his sleeve and all the drones went into self-destructing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stark being Stark only thought only about Pepper leaving you to make sure everybody else got out. Using your superspeed nobody got what happened to them, but they were safe. After everybody was safe you landed on a nearby roof and looked over the destruction that had occurred. I reminded you of the destruction of your home planet, making sad memories resurface.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Zor-El! Status?” Natasha broke through your string of thoughts. That woman always seemed to know when you needed to hear her voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“all clear on my end. You good?” not the first time she would hide an injury from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All good. I think I’m going to ask Fury for a vacation too. What do you say we go somewhere remote just the two of us?” Natasha had become a lot more sluttery at the end and it made your knees weak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“you bet I do. I just hope I don’t have to work with Stark anytime soon.” Both of you laughed at that.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a comment if you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think and leave a comment below. <br/>As always thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>